


Medicine and Gasoline

by Amyrat151



Series: Destiel Smut Brigade Summer Challenge Fic Dump [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Smut Brigade, F/F, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Minor Charlie Bradbury/Gilda, Smut, summer loving happened so fast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyrat151/pseuds/Amyrat151
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean meets Castiel when he takes a summer company trip to Germany. And then sex happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from a Lucky Boy's Confusion song.  
> I picked Germany because I've been there and took German in high school and college. Even though I've never been to Frankfurt, I figured I know enough about the culture to get by. Sorry to the German people if I get anything wrong. Feel free to correct me.  
> Dean is from Milwaukee originally because that's where I live.

Dean had stopped trying to will himself to listen to Mr. Alder’s presentation on the new technologies that would increase the strength and sustainability of Sandover Bridge & Iron’s building materials about five minutes ago. He really should have been more engaged. Dean worked very hard to put together the presentation that his superior was using to impress the company’s German investors. However, the longer Dean sat in the spacious conference room with his bosses and German business professionals all dressed their beautifully immaculate suits, Dean couldn’t help but realize how little he cared about the presentation or even his job. 

Dean worked his ass off back home to get where he was. He graduated with highest honors from the UW Milwaukee business school and got an entry level position at Sandover Bridge & Iron’s Chicago branch right after he graduated. Dean received respect and jealousy from his peers, and encouragement and accolades from his superiors. He beat out 50 other hungry, ass-kissing applicants to come on this summer trip with Mr. Adler to Frankfurt. It was an amazing opportunity and Dean received all the words and encouragement he could ever want or need from his friends and family back home. However, being isolated from everyone that he loved made Dean feel much more lonely than he ever expected and he couldn’t help but ask himself why the hell he was here in the first place. Dean laughed to himself, he knew exactly why he was here.

John Winchester yelled at his sons loudly and often about how horrible being a grunt is. No son of his was going to end up a dirty mechanic. Sam and Dean were going to go to school, study, work hard, and make something of themselves. John got his wish. Both of his sons were learned and worked tirelessly to make a place for themselves in the world. Sam was almost finished with his law degree and had a job lined up at a small environmental firm. Sam might not make much money Dean couldn’t be more proud of him for having the courage to go after his dreams that Dean didn’t have. But then again, Sam didn’t have the same memories of their childhood that Dean did. 

Like Dean, Sam had heard John’s lectures but he didn’t have to worry about where his next meal was coming from because Dean had always made sure Sam had one. Sam didn’t have to charm landlords and landladies to give them a little extra time of their rent. Sam didn’t have to learn how to sew by hand and later with a machine so that their clothes lasted as long as possible. By the time Dean was 11, John agreed to go to rehab for his drinking and had the boys with his friend Bobby after he threated to call social services. The boys had a stable home from there on out both with Bobby and later with John once he was clean, but Dean still remembered the countless nights where he went to bed still hungry or calculating what was left from John’s paycheck after buying their school supplies. 

If Dean kept going the way he was going, he’d never had to worry about money the way he did as a child, living hand to mouth. The constant stress and fear he lived in when he was small had been Dean’s primary motivation for picking a business major and working this job, which to be fair, he did have a real talent for. The elder Winchester had always been good at reading people, getting a sense of what they wanted to hear, and then convincing them he could give them what they wanted. It worked just as well with getting laid as much as it did with sales and marketing. There were times Dean felt like a prostitute for his company. Using his smile, confident bravado, and well organized data in charts and graphs to get people to invest in “The Sandover Bridge & Iron Family” as Mr. Adler was so found of calling it. But hey, as the saying goes, everyone’s a whore for something. Dean sighed, he really shouldn’t be this cynical about his job. Whether he was passionate about his work really didn’t matter in the grand scheme, Dean told himself. Passion was fleeting, a trite but true saying. Dean would take stability over passion every day of the week.

The presentation ended at 4 pm. After a short Q&A and many handshakes, Dean couldn’t find it in him to fake laugh at another lame joke so left the conference room early by feigning a headache. Dean walked down the hall and pushed the button for the elevator. He stepped in and before the door closed he heard a female voice call out “hold the door, please!”

A woman with red hair pulled back in a clean pony tail entered the elevator with a smile. She was clearly wearing a uniform with khaki pants and a polo shirt with the logo of the German investment firm. She was lugging an IT tech bag that looked a little too big for her slim frame. “Thanks for that,” the red head said as the door closed and the elevator descended. 

“No problem,” Dean said. “You going to the ground level?”

“Yeah, I need to get this back down stairs,” she said, patting her equipment. After a pause she asked, “Your presentation go okay?”

“Yes, it went very well but I don’t think we’ve ever met,” Dean said, wondering how she knew about the presentation in the first place.

“Not really, sorry. I was the one who set up the tech equipment for you guys. I saw you come in with your boss, so.” She answered with a shrug. 

She scratched her neck as the silence stretched between them. Dean saw a flash of silver under her collar. Dean’s eyes were drawn to it and felt himself smile as he recognized her pendant. It was the Flamel Cross from Fullmetal Alchemist. He had watched it in college because of Garth’s insistence, claiming it was an anime that could be watched easily by people who weren’t really into anime. Dean was glad he watched it, since he found the parallels between his life and the Elric brothers obvious but powerful. 

“I haven’t introduced myself,” Dean broke the silence and extended his hand. “Dean Winchester.”

She took his hand in his. “Charlie Bradbury,” she said. “So, this your first time in Germany?”

“Yes, actually my first time outside of the US.” Dean answered.

“Cool, well there’s lots to do. Some of the touristy stuff is kind of lame but St. Bartholomew's Cathedral is nice if you’re into architecture or really big, old churches. There’s also the Palm Garden if you like trees.” Charlie smiled at her own awkward turn of phrase and Dean laughed in kind.

“I’ve mostly been really busy, so I haven’t seen much of the city.” Dean admitted. “But tonight I think I’d like a drink. You think you can tell me where I can find a good one of those?”

“Yeah, actually after I drop this off I was planning on going to grab a drink with my girlfriend at the bar where my friend is doing a drag performance tonight.” Charlie said.

It had been a long time since Dean had been in a gay bar. He had known since puberty that he liked men as well as women but it wasn’t something he advertised or had even told another person. The reasons Dean hadn’t told anyone were simple. For one, he was mostly attracted to women, so he didn’t see why he needed to make his occasional desire to get naked with another man an issue. He didn’t want people to treat him differently or have to explain how he could like both men and women at the same time. This was hard for a baffling amount of people to understand. It also didn’t help that his father has been known to let casual homophobic remarks tumble out of his mouth on more than one occasion and Dean didn’t need another source of tension between him and his dad. Dean also imagined that it would give Sam and John another thing to fight about. 

The only people who knew Dean liked men were the men Dean had slept with and he intended to keep it that way. Still, Charlie seemed kind and Dean really didn’t want to spend another night in his hotel room alone. He also doubted she meant anything by the invitation since back home in Milwaukee, straight people went to gay bars with their queer friends all the time. He didn’t need to go to the bar she was talking about to find a warm, willing body for the night. He could just relax, enjoy himself, and put forth some effort to make a friend in Charlie. 

“That sounds pretty good, Charlie.” Dean said as the elevator door dinged and opened up to the ground level. 

“Great, let me give you my number and the name of the place and we’ll meet there in an hour.” Charlie said cheerfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no Cas or smut in this chapter. It will come soon. 
> 
> Please leave a comment! Remember, comments are currency to fic writers and we love to hear how awesome we are.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. My betas were either busy or sick. If you reader think you would be good at betaing for me, you can contact me on my tumblr: http://amyrat151.tumblr.com/

Dean had spent much longer than he expected picking out something to wear for his evening out with Charlie. Going through his luggage he realized he barely packed any causal clothes. He managed to find his only pair of jeans he brought for the trip, which were rather expensive, and a ratty, barely wearable AC/DC shirt that he liked to sleep in. He figured he’d look less out of place at the bar in the band T-shirt than in one of his many business-causal button downs. He grabbed his jacket, a leather one he bought on impulse because it reminded him of his father’s, and left the hotel room.

Dean had the front desk call for a cab and gave the driver the address by handing him a piece of paper. Dean’s German wasn’t too bad, but it was easier this way. After a short ride he arrived at a place called the Birmingham Pub which was a gay bar after dark. When Dean walked in the door, he spotted Charlie easily. She had changed out of her work uniform and was wearing a red shirt that said “Expendable” across the chest. She was sitting at the bar, laughing and smiling at a woman with a lot of dark curly hair.

“Oh, Dean!” She said as he walked toward her and, Dean presumed, her girlfriend. “I’m glad you found the place. This is my lady, Gilda.”

Gilda stood up and gave Dean a kiss on each cheek. “Pleased to meet you,” she said with a light accent.

“You, too,” Dean replied.

“Charlie told me you haven’t seen much of the city, yet. How long have you been here?” Gilda asked.

“Three weeks,” Dean answered, almost surprised. Had it really been that long already?

“Well, your exploration of Frankfurt starts tonight!” Gilda said with a slap on the bar for emphasis. “What are you drinking?”

“I guess I’ll have some of that vastly-superior-to-American beer.” Dean joked. He picked a Schöfferhofer that Charlie paid for before Dean had a chance to get his money out of his wallet. Dean stifled his objection, having a knee jerk reaction against anyone paying for him ingrained in him by a prideful father. He hoped Charlie was just being kind and that he didn’t come off as so pathetically lonely in the elevator that she felt obliged to buy him a beer.

As Dean talked to Gilda and Charlie he got the sense that they were simply genuinely nice people. Gilda talked a bit about her life, how she was born in Germany but had spent most of her life in New York because her American father was an artist and got most of his inspiration from the city. She came back to this country because her grandmother was getting on in years and needed looking after. Gilda was a photographer and worked at a local gallery. Charlie had followed her girlfriend here and, despite not being wild about working for “a soulless corporation,” liked living in Germany very much. “Except that I can’t fake enthusiasm about soccer. I think Americans just have ‘soccer is boring’ coded in our DNA.”

Dean laughed and talked to the young women about his life back home. It wasn’t long before he started in on his favorite subject, Sam. He boastfully told the story about Sam’s acceptance into Stanford. Then he moved onto talking about the road trip to the Grand Canyon Dean had planned with his brother after he got back to the states. Dean realized he hadn’t smiled this much in a month and he gladly paid for the next round of drinks.

“Hey Gilda, hasn’t that guy been to a few shows at the gallery?” Charlie asked, pointing out a blond man in an expensive and well-tailored suit. He looked out of place, but completely at ease next to men dressed in shorts and too tight t-shirts. He was cozied up to a man with bleached hair wearing a mesh tank top.

“Oh, yeah.” Gilda answered. “That’s Balthazar Roche, one of our illustrious donators.”

“Should we say hi or something?” Charlie wounded aloud.

“Maybe if he tears himself away from hot pants over there.” Gilda said with a shrug.

As if he felt the trio’s eyes on him, Balthazar looked up and smiled in recognition. He whispered to his companion and practically glided to their table.

“Gilda, darling!” He said as he took her hand and gave it a kiss. “It’s been ages.”

“Hi Balthazar.” She said with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. “I didn’t know that you liked drag shows.”

“Well no, they’re not really my cup of tea but Cassie’s brother is in it.” He stated with a put upon sigh. He turned his attention towards Charlie. “And who is this lovely girl?”

“Charlie Bradbury,” Gilda spoke so Charlie didn’t have to. She went a little red at Balthazar’s comment. “She’s my girlfriend.”

“Wonderful to meet you.” He said smoothly. “Maybe you can help me convince your lady love that her work really is too good for that little gallery, hmm?”

Charlie looked a bit taken aback. “He told you that?” She asked Gilda.

“Yes, I did and I stand by it. You really should bring your work to London, or at least Berlin if you insist on staying in this punctuality obsessed, tactless country.” Balthazar said with a dismissive hand wave. “But I’ve talked enough. How are you all this evening and Gilda, where did you find this gorgeous man?” He asked and gave Dean a smile that was just lecherous enough to make Dean uncomfortable.

“I’m Dean. I’m here on a business trip. I work for Sandover Bridge & Iron.” Dean said in a plain, almost flat tone. At first he thought Balthazar was just pompous and a little annoying, now he really wanted him to go away. Dean’s job required having a certain kind of douche radar and Balthazar was definitely setting it off.

“Well, I hope you enjoy Frankfurt more than I do. With Gilda at your side, she might even make it seem almost interesting.” Any more conversation with Balthazar was mercifully cut short when the lighting in the club changed, indicating that the show was about to begin. Dean, Gilda, and Charlie moved to a table so they could see the performances better.

Like Balthazar, Dean wasn’t that big of a fan of drag shows but it was hard not to find the make-up and wig work impressive. It was also undeniably entertaining seeing the men dance so enthusiastically and athletically to Tina Turner and Marilyn Monroe. Dean only caught half of the words the MC was sayings since his German wasn’t strong enough to understand her completely. The German he did understand was a lot of raunchy jokes, which were very funny.

When it was over Charlie and Gilda said they wanted to wait around to talk to their friend Gabriel after he changed out of his drag persona, Lady Loki. It was still early enough, 11 pm, so Dean decided to stay and wait with them.

“Hello, kiddies,” Gabriel said as he spotted the group standing near the employee entrance.

“Hey!” Charlie exclaimed and rushed to hug him. “You were awesome tonight!”

“Really? I think that my Lady Gaga routine is getting tired, or maybe I just am.” Gabriel said with sigh. “I think I might finally do it.”

“You’ve been saying you’re going to quit and focus on getting into culinary school forever.” Gilda said.

“Yeah, and now might be the time. Kali says she doesn’t want to stay with a guy who has no ambition.” Gabriel said morosely. Dean was slightly taken aback. He thought all drag queens were gay.

“Did you two break up again?” Charlie asked.

“No, but that doesn’t make her any less right.” Gabriel turned to Dean and said, “But here I am bitching about my life instead of being introduced to your new freckled friend here.”

“Gabriel, this is Dean. Dean, Gabriel.” Charlie stated. The men shook hands and Charlie explained how she and Dean met.

“Well whenever you can tear yourself away from the very interesting world of building materials, you should come back around here when we perform. It looks like you could use a little glitter.” Gabriel teased.

Dean couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped him. “Thanks, man and you were really good.”

“Aren’t you sweet?” Gabriel asked, patting Dean’s arm. “You got someone special back home?”

“No, you going to set me up?”

“I don’t think you need anyone to help you in that department, but you should let yourself have some fun.” Gabriel said as he gave him a small smile. “Well, it’s getting a little late and I told Kali I’d met her soon.”

“I’ll keep my phone on just in case it turns into a fight.” Gilda promised.

“You’re an angel.” He said as he hugged her and Charlie. He gave Dean a pat on the back and said “bye, bye Freckles.” He gave a final wave and went back the way he came.

“Well, I really should be going, too.” Dean said, looking at his watch.

“Yeah, us too.” Charlie admitted. “It was great getting to know you, Dean.”

“Yes, it really was. Whenever you want see any sights or want a recommendation for a bar or restaurant, you just call one of us and set up a time to meet.” Gilda exchanged phone numbers with Dean and the pair of them left after both giving Dean hugs.

Dean went to the bathroom one last time before heading out the door. Before he could even raise his hand to hail a cab outside the bar a gruff voice next to him asked, “Haben Sie Feuer?”

“Sorry, I don’t –” Dean stopped mid-sentence as he got a good look at the stranger next to him. He looked disheveled with his dark unkempt hair, wrinkled shirt, threadbare jeans, and a beard that was starting to grow past stubble but despite all this, or maybe because of it, he was unmistakably beautiful. Dean felt himself grow a little warm and looked at the stranger’s perfectly pink lips as if it was a reflex and watched as they upturned into a smile. He looked back into the other man’s blue eyes and it was clear he knew what Dean was thinking.

“Sorry you don’t speak German or sorry you don’t have a lighter?” He asked in a deep, gravelly voice that Dean found almost as sexy as the man’s physical appearance.

“What?” Dean blurted out, immediately feeling a little embarrassed. He really should have too much game to space out just because he was talking to a hot guy.

The other man laughed not unkindly. His eyes looked almost manic as he laughed, as if Dean’s minor failure at conversation was the funniest thing to happen to him that day. Dean laughed nervously, not knowing quite to make of the dark haired man’s behavior.

“I’ll try this again, do you have a lighter on you?” The man asked, with laughter still in his eyes, as he held up his cigarette that Dean just noticed was in his long fingered hand.

“No, I don’t smoke.” Dean admitted.

“Oh, okay.” The man said with a sigh and put the cigarette back in his pocket. “So you’re from America?” He asked and now that Dean listened harder to his voice, he guessed this man was originally from America, too.

“Yeah, I’m here for work.” Dean said.

“Big, scary corporation?” He asked with a lofty air.

Dean laughed a little. “Yeah, I guess you could say that.”

“They put you up in a nice, expensive hotel room?” The man asked, stepping into Dean’s personal space. He lifted his hand to Dean’s shoulder but heisted before he touched him.

“Yeah.” Dean croaked out.

“Do you want to take me back there?” The beautiful man asked and touched the skin underneath the neck line of his shirt ever so slightly. Dean couldn’t help but shiver at the sensation and the stranger smiled with satisfaction.

“Don’t I get a kiss first, or even your name?” Dean asked.

“My name is Castiel.” He said as he closed the gap between them and kissed Dean right there on the street.

As if Dean’s body had a mind of its own, he reciprocated almost immediately by licking along the seam of Castiel’s and putting his hand on the other man’s face, feeling the soft growth of his beard. Their tongues caressed and Castiel let out a throaty moan. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist, pressing their bodies together. Castiel could feel Dean’s hardness against his hip so he licked the roof of Dean’s mouth, moved one of his hands under Dean’s shirt to scratch across his skin above his jeans, and drew back just a little to bite his bottom lip. Dean gasped and leaned back to catch his breath.

“So what do you say, cowboy?” Castiel asked in a breathy voice, clearly affected by their brief make out session as well.

“I think I say hell yeah.” Dean answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porn will come next chapter.
> 
> Thank you for reading as always and don't be shy to comment.


End file.
